Civilizations (The War Coast)
Age of Empires III: The War Coast adds new civilizations. New civilizations New civilizations are added. But some are actually AOE III campaign civilization unlocked playable in Skirmish mode *'Bonus:' United States starts with trading posts unlocked. They do not have the explorer units. Instead George Washington is their explorer. Best unit are Lancers and Pikeman. They have a strongers town center than the European ones. *'Unique units and buidlings:' **'Miner:' Miners are trained from Town Centers, but act as grenadiers. They can gather coin from mines at a high rate and yield. Original civilizations These are original civilizations. Age of Empires III *'Bonus:' The Spanish have a strong military, with both hand infantry and cavalry. Flexibility in early shipments from the Home City give the Spanish the option to attack early or set up for a strong, late economy. Spanish Home City improvements benefit soldiers, buildings and naval units. *'Unique units and buidlings (original):' **'Missionary: '''A Spanish version of priest. A great healing unit **'Pikeman:' An infantry that is strong defensive against cavalry but weak and also slow in later ages. It is inexpensive. **'Lancer: A cavalry unit. It is trained from Stable and a fort. **'''War Dog: A animal war unit that can attack any unit. *'Royal Guard units:' Garrochista Lancer, Espada Rodelero, Tercio Pikeman *'Home city:' Seville *'Bonus:' Quick access to Settlers gives the British one of the strongest economies in the game. The ability to upgrade two key units – the Musketeer and Hussar – make the British military formidable in the late game. The British Home City emphasizes improvements to technology and naval warfare. *'Unique units and buildings (original):' **'Manor House': A buidling that replaces house. **'Longbowman: '''Skilled infantry archer unit. **'Rocket:' A siege unit that fires rockets unlike cannons. *'Unique units and buildings (new):' **'East India Company Sepoy:' Infantry unit with guns. *'Royal Guard units: Redcoat Musketeer, Kings' Life Guard Hussar ' *'Home city:' London *'Bonus:' Although the French economy starts slowly, the Coureur unit, a Villager with strong fighting skills, makes the French difficult to attack early. The French also have the strongest cavalry unit in the game – the Cuirassier. Plus, the French are experts at allying with the Native Americans. *'Unique units and buildings (original):' **'Coureur des Bois:' A version of Settler that is more faster in gathering than the normal Settler. **'Cuirassier': Best cavalry unit. *'Royal Guard units: Gendarme Cuirassier, Voltigeur Skirmisher ' *'Home city:' Paris *'Bonus:' Extra Covered Wagon that comes with every time they advance in age. No villager card in their home city deck. They do begin with one extra settler more than other European civilization (except the Spanish). *'Unique units and buildings (original):' **'Organ Gun:' A artillery siege unit that shoots multiple projectiles. **'Cassador:' Infantry unit with guns. *'Unique unis and buildings (new):' **'Explorer Ship:' A ship that can only carry explorer. **'Portuguese Outpost: The building that can trains all Portuguese unique units. *'''Royal Guard Units: Guerreiro Musketeer, Jinete Dragoon *'Home city:' Lisbon *'Bonus:' Although Dutch Settlers are limited and costly, their civilization makes up for this economic disadvantage by building Banks and generating coin automatically. The Dutch Home City emphasizes upgrades to defense and economy. *'Unique units and building (original):' **'Envoy:' A civilian scouting unit. Similar to Native Scout. **'Ruyter:' A cavalry units with pistols. **'Fluyt:' A strong military ship similar to Galleon. **'Bank:' A building for generating coins. *'Royal Guard Units:' Nassau Halberdier, Carbineer Ruyter *'Home city:' Amsterdam *'Bonus:' The Germans have fewer Settlers and therefore a slower economy. Fortunately, both the Settler Wagon and Uhlan cavalry spawn for free from the German Town Center. Plus, the Germans start with the ability to send Mercenaries from their Home City (long before other civilizations can). *'Unique units and buildings (original):' **'Uhlan:' A white horse cavalry. **'Settler Wagon:' A unit that does the same thing as a normal settler or villager do. **'Doppelsolder:' An expensive but a powerful melee unit. Similar to Japanese Samurai. **'War Wagon:' A heavy cavalry unit that looks like a wagon housing a gun that is pulled by a horse in battles. *'Unique units and buidlings (new):' **'Teutonic Knight: '''An infantry unit. *'Royal Guard Units:' Needle Gunner Skirmisher, Czapka Uhlan *'Home city: Berlin *'Bonus: '''Starting the game with extra resources but fewer Settlers gives the Russians the flexibility of focusing on economy or an early raid. Russian infantry, individually weak, are trained in blocks at a faster rate, providing the Russians with the opportunity to overwhelm their enemy with greater numbers. ' ' *'Unique units and buidlings (original): ' **'Strelet: 'Rainged infantry unit. **'Cossack: Russian version of the cavalry unit Hussar **'Oprichnik: '''Heavy cavalry units. **'Blockhouse:' Building that replaces Barracks. *'Unique units and buildings (new):' **'Mongol Rider:' A fast cavalry *'Royal Guard Units: Tartar Cavalry Archer, Pavlov Grenadier *'''Home city: St. Peterburg *'Bonus:' For the Ottomans, Settlers spawn automatically from the Town Center. Building a Mosque and conducting research help keep that Settler production steady. Befitting their position straddling Europe and Asia, the Ottomans have more unique units than any other civilization. *'Unique unis and buidlings (original): ' ** Category:Civilizations